ilove_disneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Village
'''Disney Village '''is a shopping, dining and entertainment complex at the Disneyland Resort Paris, Marne-la-Vallee, France. Originally named Festival Disney, it opened April 12, 1992 with what was then the Euro Disney Resort and originally covered an area of approximately 18,000m. Based on Walt Disney World's Disney Village Marketplace (now Downtown Disney), it was designed by architect Frank Gehry with towers of oxidised silver and bronze-coloured stainless steel under a canopy of lights. It is adjacent to the two theme parks of Disneyland Paris and its Lake Disney hotel area. History Original Concept The chosen architect, Frank Gehry, was presented with a blank canvas on which to design Festival Disney, an entertainment district for the Euro Disney Resort and also a transitional space for free access from the Euro Disneyland theme park and RER/TGV train station to the resort hotels. Festival Disney would attract guests to spend time relaxing with family and friends, finish the day shopping or spend a lively evening in restaurants, bars, attending concerts, seeing shows or having fun in the nightclubs. The concept was a large open space full of life and music, lit from all sides around a central avenue with a starry sky. The columns that supported the starry sky would be the remnants of an old power station, left standing after a site was converted into a festival of 90's contemporary American entertainment. Gehry noted: The idea of a station in the U.S. made me think of power stations which are often found this close to a railway line. Festival Disney is a bright place full of life. The power stations are illuminated at night, hence my idea of a network of 3,600 low-intensity bulbs that cover all of the structures. Naturally, the lights will be suspended between towers and, as a measure of the design process, I blew and embellished the towers that I wanted to sparkle without merely being decorative. Once the sky and towers were imagined, I disposed of buildings and other parts of a normal avenue. Changes and Alterations Although the starry sky was initially seen as appealing, there was much unanimity felt towards Festival Disney. From the outset, the project was accused of giving a cold, industrial and soulless feeling from guests and cast members alike. Gehry's concept mangled and misunderstood, metal plates on many of the pylons were now being removed from the centre downwards, with status or food counters placed in the frames. In 1996, just four years after opening, Festival Disney was renamed Disney Village and Planet Hollywood opened in front of the Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show building. The following year, an eight screen Gaumont multiplex cinema complex was opened next door to Planet Hollywood, blocking the Wild West Show's original entrance. Many changes and adjustments took place in existing buildings over the next ten years such as the opening of Cafe Mickey in 2002, replacing the Los Angeles Bar & Grill, the opening of King Ludwig's Castle in 2003, replacing Rock'n'Roll America and the opening of the Rainforest Cafe in 1999, replacing Key West. On January 25, 1999, a large McDonald's fast food restaurant opened, themed after Italy's Commedia dell'arte. On December 3, 2004, an Art Deco themed multi-story parking structure opened, called VINCI Park. Later in 2004, a 570-seat IMAXcinema opened as part of the Gaumont multiplex. The atmosphere during night time was the highlight of Disney Village, but daytime was another story. The alterations to Disney Village had so far served nothing but to flout the architectural work of Frank Gehry. The buildings were beginning to look ill and real place making was needed to give coherence to the "Mecca of entertainment". Place Making Project: 2005 In 2005, the resort management began renovations that would take several years to complete. The neon lights, oversized signs and the central stage were all removed main thoroughfare. Colourfully lit balloons were added onto the remaining columns in order to light up the village at night. PanoraMagique was also opened in 2005: a large helium filled captive balloon that carries up to 30 passengers 100 meters into the sky. In 2008 resort management added large planters that contain trees, hedges and flowers to the main thoroughfare. Terraces were added to restaurants and cafes and the facades of buildings were repaired. In the same year, a new beverage stand/snack bar was added near the entrance to Disney Village, and the tourist kiosk nearby was rebuilt in more of a neo-industrial "Parisian" style. In 2009, the Buffalo Trading Company closed and the premises is now occupied by a Starbucks coffee house. Restaurants Current *Annette's Diner (Table Service Restaurant)- named in honour of Mickey Mouse Club regular Annette Funicello. *Ben & Jerry's Kiosque De Glaces (Ice Cream Kiosk) *Billy Bob's Country Western Saloon (Table Service Restaurant and Snack) *Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show with Mickey & Friends (Show and Table Service Restaurant) *Cafe Mickey (Table Service Restaurant) *Earl of Sandwich (Counter Service Restaurant) *King Ludwig's Castle (Table Service Restaurant) *La Grange (Buffeteria) *McDonald's (Counter Service) *New York Style Sandwiches (Counter Service) *Planet Hollywood (Table Service Restaurant) *Rainforest Cafe (Table Service Restaurant) *Sports Bar (Snack) *Starbucks *The Steakhouse (Table Service Restaurant) Shopping Current *World of Disney (Large Retail Outlet) *Disney Store *Disney Fashion *The Disney Gallery *World of Toys *Planet Hollywood Gifts *Bureau de change Entertainment *Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show with Mickey & Friends. Buffalo Bill's original show has been re-enacted twice nightly in a purpose-built arena since 1992. Although 1990s technology has enabled more dynamic production elements than the 1890s, the show retains a high degree of authenticity, including real Native American Indians, Rodeo cowboys, bison, Longhorn cattle, and quarter horses imported from North America. Most of the more famous elements of the original show also remain, including the Pony Express, Indian Attack and Stagecoach Robbery. A Dinner Show, entry included a themed menu including chili and BBQ ribs. A cowboy hat is also included. The show is approaching world-record attendance with over 10,000 shows performed in front of 8.5 million guests. Since 2009 the show stars Mickey Mouse and his friends. *Gaumont Cinemas and IMAX *NEX Fun Bowling & Games *PanoraMagique Balloon. Opened in April 2005, PanoraMagique is the largest captive balloon in the world, and carries up to 30 passengers 100 metres into the sky. *Disney Village Marina *Lake Disney Road Train *Nex Arcade/Stadium Bars *Billy Bob's Country Western Saloon *Sports Bar Closes Venues *Streets of America (closed in 1993) *The Surf Shop (closed in 1993) *Key West Seafood (closed in 1999) *Los Angeles Bar & Grill (closed in 2002) *Rock'n'Roll America (closed in 2003) *Buffalo Trading Company (closed in 2009) *Hurricanes Discotheque (closed in 2010) *Hollywood Pictures (closed in 2013) __FORCETOC__ Category:Disneyland Resort Paris